Muse
by AndFlyingMachines
Summary: Santana gets bored in class. Where else would her mind go but to Brittany? Rated: T for language.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gleeeeeeee_

_**A/N:** One-shot. Number seven on the list of prompts. I just sat down and wrote this so... Hope it's at least a bit enjoyable!_

**Muse**

This was fucking boring. What, they were suppose to be learning about plant anatomy or some shit? Not happening. Well, it _would_ happen. Eventually. She wasn't an idiot, she knew she needed to learn the stupid crap teachers thought was necessary, if only to get grades good enough to get out of this town. And she did. Get good grades, that is. She just never paid attention in class when it was something she could easily read in a book. Her nights, when not out partying or -in the earlier years- off with some boy, were usually dedicated to studying. No fucking way anyone knew this though, except for Britt. She was _not_ willing to been seen as some sort of nerd holed up in her room with her books. Her rep would nosedive. No, she simply studied in her free time and nearly aced everything given to her. People probably just thought she was a genius, which she was, and that would only make her all the more terrifying.

Santana huffed and leaned forward into her desk, resting her chin on her hand. They had assigned partners today, to fill out some worksheet on shit they'd learned forever ago. The small, bespectacled girl who had no name to Santana, was smart enough not to bother her and just fill it out on her own. _Fuck_ was she bored. Brittany wasn't sitting next to her to chat with or just giggle as they fooled around(not sexually speaking... usually) and it _sucked _because she loved that. And she didn't mind having to teach Britt everything again later. She was better at it than the teachers anyways.

Her eyes landed on the blonde sitting a couple desks over, talking animatedly with her slightly bewildered looking partner. A small smile crept into her features as she watched. It wasn't unusual for Santana to spend classes where they were assigned partners just daydreaming about the girl. She recalled one day in particular where she nearly drove herself insane with the things she was thinking... Hot things. Kinky things. She smirked. She also recalled how she had fulfilled every one of those fantasies that night, starting in the class period afterward.

Brittany just had a way of captivating her mind. She wouldn't even notice it half the time, she'd just find herself staring at the dancer. Dancing. That was another thing. She loved to watch Brittany dance. And it wasn't even as if she had to ask her to dance for her, every fucking move she made was so damn graceful, beautiful it was a dance in itself. But still, seeing the girl dance was like nothing else. Brittany loved dancing and the way she just fell into the dance, giving herself completely to the movement... _That_ was fucking gorgeous. The panting and grinning after was also ridiculously hot.

And damn was her girl _hot!_ That fucking body and... shit just everything about her was like, orgasm-inducing. Or whatever. Point is, she had herself the most gorgeous, talented, sexy girlfriend known to man. Or woman. And she was damn proud of that.

She was proud of Brittany and all she does for others, herself included. How she always seemed to know how others were feeling and tried her best to make them believe in themselves. She was never pushy, though, just encouraging. The girl was an utter sweetheart. She was a genius. Brittany was patient and kind and fucking insightful in ways that almost terrified her. The things she picked up on and the things she just knew and believed... It scared her at times. How could Brittany be so in-tune with the world and others? It was like she was...otherworldly or something. Almost like an ange-

The bell startled her from her thoughts and forced her to quickly grab her bag(she hadn't bothered taking anything out). She was at Brittany's side in an instant and the girl beamed up at her. Her heart fluttered(yeah it still did that) and she smiled back. Brittany stood up and Santana found herself looking up to keep eye contact. "You know you should really help your partner instead of staring at me," Brittany giggled.

Santana just smirked. "I do what I like. They can fend for themselves." Taking Brittany's hand in hers as she heard another giggle, Santana leaned up to her ear. "And I like _you_."

Brittany full out laughed, eyes shining. "You didn't _do_ me, Sanny."

"With my eyes, I did."

"Doesn't count."

"Tonight, B. I promise you'll be done."

Brittany laughed and Santana couldn't help but laugh with her. That laugh was so fucking contagious it should probably be quarantined. No way she was letting _that_ happen though.

"So what were you thinking about the entire class period?" Brittany asked as they started walking to their next class.

"You," Santana stated with a shrug.

The dancer looked down at her with a smile. "I already guessed that. Anything in particular?" And then she was smirking. A smirking Brittany was one of the _sexiest_ things...

"Just you. Everything about you," she said, still a bit lost in the smirk before her.

The smirk turned into an insanely sweet smile and, looking up, her eyes shone in adoration and love. Her breath escaped her.

"You're so sweet, San." Lips then touched hers in a quick, sweet, fucking amazing kiss and Santana realized that Brittany could chase away her boredom at any given moment. Because really, with a girl like Brittany on the mind there's no freaking way you could ever be bored.


End file.
